


Humble Beginnings

by anothergalaxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sadstuck, ill add tags as i update, ive got no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothergalaxy/pseuds/anothergalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns fingers lightly trace the freckles on Dave's cheekbone, almost trembling. His mouth breaks into a watery smile, all teeth and shiny eyes, and he is so happy to have everything he could need in his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incorruptible Dream

Dave would dream about Johns fingers. He loved watching John play piano, his long fingers stretching over keys and how at peace he looked. Every note that John played was etched into Dave's brain for eternity.  
When the day ended, and John came home from his job at the coffee shop on the corner, he would tug the headphones from Dave's head with those long fingers and kiss the side of his face.  
He loved those fingers most when they clambered into bed after a night of junk food and video games, all awkward limbs and warm cuddling. John would stroke the back of his neck, twirl the blond hair there, and tell Dave he means the world to him.


	2. Hey Big Spender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always knew Dave had money, you just never thought he would spend so much on you.

The only gifts you would ever get from Dave were mix tapes. He would write music for you, and sometimes even use his own vocals. You would make him mix tapes, but that was all your minimum wage job at the coffee shop down the street allowed.  
When he started getting more popular, from his music photography blogging comics (was there anything he wasn't amazing at?) he wasn't keen on spending money on himself. You insisted he didn't need to spend money on you to make you happy, really! But it's what made him happy.  
You would return from work to little boxes on the table with a little love note. A shirt or game you've been wanting. Sometimes flowers and other things you figured he would say he bought ironically.  
But you knew he was a big softy and he just wanted to see you smile. And all this time you've been telling him the only thing you need to make you smile is what you've already got.  
And you're the one calling him a big softy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I try to write again. Tell me if I suck please I will go away.


	3. House By The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad stuff ahead.

Most people love the ocean. It's beautiful, vast, full of wonder. It just reminds you of endless blue eyes.  
The ocean makes you think about John. He was so, so beautiful. He was beautiful, and he was taken from you too soon. You hate the ocean and you hate all the people that made your beautiful John himself.  
But still, you left your shitty apartment in Texas to move to the west coast, where you could always look out your window and think about your best friend. You want to be happy without him, it's been so so long, but you can't. He was everything that made you happy.  
Rose calls every now and then, her voice much softer as she speaks to you now, asking how you're doing.  
"I'm fine, Rose. Cali is tight as shit." And you try to tell yourself that but you know you aren't okay.  
The only think that could make you okay would be John striding through front door of your house and coming to lay next to you on the couch. He can say that he's missed you in a whisper, and you can finally let go of all this sadness.


	4. Same Love

"Watch where you're goin, fags."  
A shoulder bumps into yours, hard, and you're forced to let go of Dave's hand. He stops and you take a second to close your eyes and take a deep breath. You've been together for 3 years and its a lot easier to take the hurtful comments for you. But you know how angry Dave can get. Your eyes open and you see he's already grabbed the guys arm.  
"You got a problem, dude?", his voice is low and he's letting his accent slip a bit.  
The guy scoffs, tugs his arm away from Dave then brushes it off. Says something about how we don't need to flaunt our sexuality. And you weren't just holding your girlfriends hand Dave asks, more like states. The girl this stranger is with tugs on his arm, looking embarrassed. She shoots you an apologetic look and Dave doesn't ease up. You see his hands curl into fists and you grab his arm.  
"Dave, it isn't worth it."  
The guy snickers, what an asshole.  
"Yeah, Dave, listen to your girlfriend."  
Your eyes close again and you tug on Dave. He shoots the stranger one last look the turns and tarts walking, tangling your fingers together. You smile and look up at him.  
"I love you."  
You see his shoulders relax and he starts to smile. The rest of your walk home is peaceful, and you can't wait to get to your apartment and cuddle up under the blankets with your boyfriend.


	5. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo this ones sad too!

You stare at him with wide eyes, your jaw tight. He was making a point to not look at you. He looked deflated, his head hung low, hair in his face. Ashamed, one might say. He stuttered a few times, not sure what to say. You weren't sure what to say either. You already told him what you wanted to. It was like you didn't even know him anymore. He didn't know you anymore either.  
"John."  
Again, nothing. He wouldn't even look at you. It was heart breaking. You both put so much time into this, you put so much effort, gave up so much. Your hands had traveled to your head at some point, and you dug your fingers into your scalp. The titanium band around your ring finger scraped across your skin, and it only made you angrier.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
You heaved in a breath, unaware that you had forgotten to breathe before. Your vision was blurred, and you closed your eyes to allow a few tears leak out. It had been so long since you had felt so small.  
"So you're just going to throw away everything we have for some slut, someone you barely know? And you can't even summon the balls to tell me to my face?"  
You wipe your face with the back of your hand, taking a shaky breath and trying to lower your voice. Don't lose your cool, Dave.   
You already have, you guess.   
You look at him, waiting for him to say something. A hand goes the the back of his neck, and you can see his cheeks are splotchy. He doesn't deserve to be the sad one right now.  
"I'm sorry."  
You scoff, then you almost start laughing, but you stop yourself and just shake your head instead.  
"You're sorry? Really John? We've been together for ten years, we're supposed to get married, and you're sorry?"  
You shake your head again and this time you do laugh.  
"You don't want to do this anymore? Fine."  
He hiccups but you ignore it, pull the ring from your finger and toss it towards him. He lets it hit the floor and recedes more into himself. You pluck your stupid shades from your face, and this time he does look up with blood shot ocean blue eyes. But it isn't his turn to be sad. You snap them in half, drop them on the floor.  
He doesn't stop you when you tell him you'll be back for your things and slam the door on the way out of your apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys.


	6. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvCGzwCrjlw

Dave knew John loved playing the piano. When they were just kids years ago, John was never very serious with it, then when he was 23 his dad passed. He shut himself down, stopped attending classes, not leaving his room for long periods of time. It broke his heart to see John who was always so happy, the light of his life, be so sad. After 6 months, he started joining Dave at breakfast and dinner again, he started sorting through things with the dean of his school and his teachers, and eventually restarting his last semester.  
It was a nasty rainy Friday night when Dave came home early from one of his gigs at a local club. He decided to leave his equipment in the car, deciding he could bring it up to the apartment tomorrow if the rain cleared. He unlocked the front door and kicked his shoes off after entering. He padded to the kitchen to get a glass of water and he could faintly hear light tinkling sounds from down the hall where Johns room was. Dave hadn't heard him play piano in so long. John used to play him video game music he had learned over skype and they would laugh about it for hours. Dave grabbed his glass and filled it before starting towards Johns room. When he reached his door, he gently set his hand on the knob, not turning it.  
This close, he could kind of hear John singing. He looked down at the floor before deciding to crack the door as quietly as possible. With his ever so shitty luck, he was surprised and delighted to see John had headphones on and didn't take notice to Dave's entrance. He leaned his head on the door, staring at the back of the brunets head. John fumbled over a few keys before starting over completely and Dave closed his eyes, taking in the melody. It was so nice to hear this after listening to the thumping club music for 5 straight hours.  
"Give me all your love now, cause for all we know we might be dead by tomorrow."  
His fingers slid across the keys like silk, like his piano was an old friend he never actually forgot about. His voice quivered slightly and it was far from perfect and so so beautiful. Dave cracked an eye open to watch John, smiling slightly. He forgot to listen to the words because he was so lost in the other boys voice. Dave wrapped the fingers on his hand that weren't otherwise occupied wrap around the door he was leaning on. He heard John take in a shaky breath then he closed his eyes again.  
"But if you're not ready for love, how can you be ready for life? So let's love fully, and let's love loud, let's love now."  
Dave pushed himself off the door and took a few steps towards the boy at the piano. John ran his fingers across a few keys before pausing and picking back up again.  
"Cause soon enough we'll die."  
Dave stopped moving forward and he lowered the glass in his hand. His heart hurt, he ached for John so badly and he thought he was feeling better. Maybe this was how he was trying to feel better. John repeated this last line a few times, until his fingers slowed to a stop. He sighed and tugged the headphones off his head, flipped the sheet music before turning his head to look behind him. His door was slightly cracked, and he could hear Dave fumbling around in the kitchen. He looked down at the bench next to him before getting into bed and dozing off. When he woke up the next afternoon there was one full and one half eaten plate of food on his nightstand and a blond haired ruby eyed beauty curled into his side and he figured he couldn't be any happier.


	7. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's pov on this one guys. Have some more shit.

Do you ever get overwhelmed by your thoughts? By your feelings? You do a lot more than you let on, and it was just one of those mornings. You look at the brunet across from you and your heart swells. You think you can feel it in your throat. How did you get so lucky?  
He looks up at you and cocks an eyebrow, and you can't wipe the stupid smile off your face. His textbook makes a soft thump as he closes it. You had long since finished your project, a few sheets of paper with scribbled out lyrics and doodles of John in the margins. When did you get so sappy?  
He reaches a hand across the table and runs his fingertips over the back of your hand. You want to turn your hand over and seize his, but you love when he's gentle with you so instead you beam at him.  
"Are you done with your homework yet, nerd?"  
He scoffs and pulls his hand away, mock hurt on his face. You can't help but chuckle. He mutters something about you being rude as he packs his books away and you stand to push your chair in. His backpack is left abandoned in the kitchen as you follow him to the living room. You both had a day off together today and of course the only way to spend it was begging John to let you play cooking mama and settling for super smash brothers again.  
He's sitting close to you on the couch and you can feel heat rolling off of him. His thigh is barely pressed against yours, and your breath hitches when he passes you a controller, because his face is lit up perfectly in the mid morning sunlight, and his eyes look like an ocean.  
You are sometimes afraid because you found someone you know you could spend every day for the rest if your life with happily, but you're elated and it's been so long since you've felt anywhere near this happy.


	8. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry it's been a while. Here is a drabble sort of similar to my own life; my boyfriend and I closed on our first house together today and it is bringing me lots of happy vibes.

You're standing in the front yard of a house in the town you've lived in your whole life. You somehow convinced your boyfriend of 7 years to move to Seattle with you; you had finally saved enough money for the down payment for a mortgage and you were convinced you were more than ready to be on your own. Your dad pulls one last box from the truck you rented and places it just inside the door way. You notice he has his camera strapped around his neck. He approaches you and Dave with a large smile plastered to his face.  
"I'm so proud of you two." He places a hand on your shoulder, resting his other on your boyfriends. You start to chuckle and Dave is slightly flushed. You lean in to hug your dad and he pulls Dave in too.  
"Thank you, dad. I couldn't have done it without you."  
Dave agrees, his voice muffled by your dad's shoulder. It makes you giggle again. Your father pulls away and smiles again, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. He scoots you two closer together and positions you smile when he puts the camera up to his face. "Say cheese, boys!" You do, and right before your dad takes the picture Dave turns and plants a sloppy kiss on your cheek. You chuckle and shove him away as your dad goes to look at the picture. You see him beam at the device and ask to see. He quickly hides it and insists on getting in printed and framed for you before you can see it. You pout and decide that's good enough for you.  
Your dad stays for lunch and then heads home to give you and Dave some time to unpack some of your things. After a few days of asking your dad if you can see the photo yet you suspect you won't be getting it for a while when he answers that it'll be ready soon, he's sure, it's going to take some time to make it great though.  
A few months later Dave asks you to join him in the bedroom. You snicker as he leads you there, wondering what his ulterior motive is. He sits on the bed and the first thing you see is a big wrapped gift leaning up against the dresser. It isn't your birthday... and it isn't....  
"Oh shit, it's not our anniversary is it?" Your face pales as you sit across from him and he laughs.  
"No," he chuckles again before he reaches for the fmgift and drags it over. "I just wanted to do something for you is all."  
"Aw, that's so sweet, Dave." You gingerly take it from him and you feel nervous as he watches you tear the corner open. It's a frame, and you see an image when you peel the front of the wrapping off. It's the picture your dad took of you and Dave in front of your house the day you moved in. Except, it isn't a photo. It's a drawing. The colors are vivid and everything about it is perfect. It looks exactly like the photo, but everything reminds you of Dave. The way he draws is amazing, it's like he sold his soul to Satan himself for the talent he has. You run your fingers across the glass and you're speechless. He crosses his arms over his chest and you can tell he doesn't know how to take your silence, as if he can't see the awe on your face. As if he doesn't know how wonderful you think he is.  
"Its beautiful, Dave." You lean over to kiss him and hes gentle when returning it. You hang it in the front entrance of the house across from the front door. It looks gorgeous when the sunlight comes through the window over the glass. Everyone who comes into your home compliments it and asks who had drawn it for you. The best thing in life is how Dave beams when you happily tell them he drew it himself.


End file.
